Click of the Camera
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Tim Wayne has vanished and when evidence showing that his dead, his family gives up searching until the name Alvin Draper comes up form the famous Mob Boss Matches Malone. Now Bruce and his sons are forced to work with the Mob Boss and his sons or it'll be the end of Tim and Red Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

"Say, cheese,"

"What?"

A flash and a click camera was heard as Tim Wayne took a snap shot of his older brother Jason who scowled at him before throwing a pillow at him yelling to get out of his room. Laughing Tim ducked running down the hall before taking another snap shot of Dick who had just come out of the bathroom still looking like he was half asleep.

"Mornin'…" Dick yawned. "...Timmy…"

"Morning to you too," Tim laughed. "Long night of studying?"

"You know, Bruce. No good grades, no allowance and extra chores. Way too many chores."

Smiling Tim walked passed him. "You should get done earlier like me."

"Says the genius." Dick smiled and waved him off. "See you downstairs."

"Alright."

Running down the stairs Tim make a quick leap over the last five landing perfectly before rushing to the kitchen and quickly snapping the camera at Damian who was in the middle of drinking orange juice at the time.

"Are you going to continue to take pictures every morning or do you have no other meaning of life?"

Ignoring the comment Tim took out the memory card and inserting a new one before putting the old one in the small pouch that he carried all the time on around his neck. Going over to the table he took more snapping pictures of the kitchen table.

When someone appeared in the door Tim quickly turning it to burst snap that took six pictures at a time and rushing up to Bruce his adoptive father, each frame of the picture going form Bruce tying his tie on to the slightly surprise face before Tim hugged him.

"Good morning, Tim."

"Good morning." Tim smiled. "There's a young photography contest that's going on downtown today and I was wondering if I could go?"

"Sure, I'll have one of your brothers take you."

Frowning a little and messing with the camera a little Tim looked up. "You can't take me?"

"No." Bruce said as he fixed his watch. "I have a date after work."

"Oooo," Tim teased taking picture of himself smiling. "Lucky,"

"Since you are unable to find anyone who would except you as a person." Damian said smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" Tim said. "I'll have you know lots of people asked me out, I just refused to go."

"Sure, and pigs flying with tutus." Jason walked in. "Face it no one wants to date a nerd like you- Stop taking my picture!"

"Alright enough," Bruce said. "Let's eat so we can get our day started. Dick! Come down stairs or you won't have time to eat!"

"I'll be few minutes!" Dick called down.

As they ate their food, with more or less fighting than normal and the constant flash and click of Tim's camera the family managed to get a decent enough breakfast down before all of them left to garage where Dick and Jason took their motorbikes to school after waving them off, well Jason did but Dick had to get a hug from everyone and a kiss on the head from Bruce.

"Geez, Dick what are you five?" Jason asked as the other climbed onto his blue bike. "How long are you going to keep doing that?"

"Hey, a guy can get a kiss form his Daddy if he wants."

"For the love of God, your eighteen, stop calling him Daddy, just call him Bruce or Dad!"

Making a pouting face, Jason trying to look at it, Dick made a fake crying noise.

"Oh shut the hell up and let's go!" Jason yelled taking off on his red bike.

Laughing Dick followed.

Bruce drove the opposite way to drop Tim at Damian at his school before taking Tim to high school. After saying goodbye Tim ran off into the school meeting up with his friends Kon and Bart. They took a few goofy pictures together before taking a couple of good ones.

The trio went off to their classes before lunch came around. By that time Tim had used another memory card. Taking out another new one he clicked it in before taking pictures of the halls, still classrooms, trees, art projects, trophies, other students, the principal, among other things. When school was over Tim went to the car sliding into the front as he clicked in another new memory card.

"How was school?" Bruce asked.

"Great! Hey, I need to buy some more memory cards tomorrow?"

"Already? I just bought you some."

"I know, and their only 4GBs, _Please_, Dad?" Tim whined.

"You use those things up so fast."

"I know, but I want to keep them all in case my laptop dies or something. That way I'll never lose any of the pictures."

Smiling Bruce nodded as he drove to his youngest son's school. "Alright. We'll get you some more."

"Yes!" Tim laughed and leaned back into his seat and smiled up to his camera taking a picture of himself one again. "Oh, so are you still going on a date or can you take me?"

"I still have a date." Bruce pulled up to the school.

Damina jumped into the back of the car. "Hello Father."

"Hello, Son." Bruce smiled. "How was your day?"

"Same."

Tim turned around taking a couple of pictures of Damian bucking his seat belt before turning back. "I wish you could take me. It would be fun."

"There will be plenty of other contests for you to enter. Speaking of which do you even have a picture you want to enter?"

"Yes, I do." The clicking of a camera went off as they passed some rose bushes. "I'll show you guys later tonight after you get home. Are you going to be home for dinner or are you going to eat with your date?"

"I'll be home right after dinner."

"Alright. I bet I'm going to win."

"I bet you lose." Damian said as he flipped glared at him. "All you do is take senseless pictures."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Hey!" Bruce yelled. "No fighting in the car! Do you understand?"

"Yes, air." They said.

The car drove into the driveway, two bikes already parked inside showing that both Dick and Jason had gotten home right on time like normal. Tim got out with his camera sneaking inside, down the short hall spotting Jason eating some chips as he was completely ignoring his homework and playing his video game.

Click click click.

"Really, Tim?!" Jason yelled. "Can't you part form that camera for one second?! God, you think it was attached to your bones!"

"Aw, but you guys are my favorite things to take pictures of!" Tim looked around. "Where's Dick?"

"Probably in the kitchen cooking dinner or something." Jason turned back to his game.

Running to the kitchen Tim started to take picture, laughing when Dick posed for him acting like a professional chief and a few of them just acting like a goof, however it stopped when Dick laid himself across the table right when Bruce walked in giving him a look and Dick fell off not expecting for their dad to walk in right at the moment.

After that Tim helped Dick cook and Damian set the table, Jason got his game taken away until he took out the trash and helped out with dinner. Bruce got ready for his date before leaving telling one of the older boys to give Tim a ride and to pick him up after the contest before he left.

At four everything was ready and set. The dinner would slow cook until six when they normally ate dinner. Smiling Tim went up to get ready, throwing on some black pants, a red hoodie, black boots, his small bag that he wore on his wrist, and of course his winning picture, along with his beloved camera.

Jumping on the bed he took a picture of himself smiling. Getting up he ran downstairs and ran up to Damian grabbing him around the shoulders with one arm and snapping a picture of them. Furious his] little brother pushed him away.

"Damn you Drake!" Damian yelled using Tim's former last name. "I hate you!"

Laughing Tim ran up to Jason jumping onto his back. "Say, cheese!"

"Wha-? Tim!"

"Oh, come on, Jay," Tim said looking at the picture that had just taken. "It's fun to take your picture taken."

"What the point in having it taken every single time you enter the room?"

Pulling up his hood Tim smiled. "It's too cherish the moments."

"We have plenty of those." Jason said taking out his phone.

"Yeah, but think about it this way," Tim gave him a side hug. "Once the picture is take that moment in time is gone forever. It's never going to come back."

"Whatever."

"By the way are you taking me or is Dick taking me?"

"Dick is." Jason stood up. "Where are you going anyways? To a geek convention?"

Rolling his eyes Jason started to leave the room. "Whatever moments in time."

"It's true though!" Tim called. "They don't come back."

"Yeah, yeah, do me a favor and don't come back."

"I love you too, Jay!"

As Tim grabbed his phone off the charger just as Dick walked in. "Hey, ready to go Timmy?"

"Yep!"

"Alright let's get going." Dick tossed him a helmet. "Better safe than sorry."

As Dick drove him to the place where they had he contest they passed by a few of Tim's friends who waved at him. Once at the contest Dick let him hop off the bike. Handing him back the helmet Tim and Dick hugged.

"I'll be back to pick you up before dinner."

"Alright. It'll be over right about then."

"Call me when you're done."

"Alright,"

"Love ya, baby bird!"

"Love you, too!"

* * *

Bruce picked up his phone as it rang at six thirty, in the middle of his dinner date and when the kids should have been eating dinner. For a moment he considered not answering it but after an afterthought he answered the phone.

"Hello-"

"_Bruce! Oh my god, Bruce!" _Dick's voice was hysterical

"Dick? Dick what's wrong?!"

"_Oh god, I don't know what to do!" _

"Dick, I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong-"

"_Oh, God, Dad help me! Timmy's missing!"_

* * *

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost five thirty. Tim should be calling at any second now so the oldest brother went to grabbed his jacket and set it on a chair. Going back to the kitchen he waited for the call. Five forty fie rolled around and Dick texted Tim asking him if he was done yet.

There was no reply.

A little worried Dick picked up his jacket putting it on as he headed to his bike. Putting on the helmet he drove off to the contest. When he got there the people where leaving making their way to their cars. The contest people taking down their photos, packing up to leave until the next contest.

Walking up to the stage he saw Tim photo sitting on the table with a blue ribbon on it. Seeing it calmed Dick down a little. If Tim won than that means that he was probably around thanking the officials or something like that.

Seeing some people talking he walked up to them. "Excuse me," He smiled. "I'm looking for Tim Wayne, he's my little brother and I saw his picture up there and was wondering if you have seen him?"

A well rounded man turned around. "Actually we were just talking about the young man. At the age of fifteen he managed to take brilliant photos, however when we called him as the winner he failed to appear."

"Failed to appear? But he's been so excited about this!"

"Don't worry I'm sure he's around here somewhere," A woman said.

Leaving Dick took out his phone calling Tim's phone. It rang for a while before a click. 'I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon. Thanks.' "Tim, call me right now!"

Hanging up Dick pulled up the phone GPS. Letting out a relived sigh he saw that Tim phone showed that he was about a hundred yards away. Rushing to the spot his heart dropped as he came upon a trash can. Reaching in he pulled out Tim's phone. What made him even more afraid with the small amount of blood on the screen and white phone case.

Turning around Dick looked around scanning the place. "Tim? Tim! Tim where are you?!"

Soon Dick was running around in a full panic looking for his brother. Calling out his name looking here and there and anywhere he could think of before he realized he was running around without thinking straight. Pulling out his phone he dialed the only person he would ever go too.

"_Hello-"_

"Bruce! Oh my god, Bruce!" Dick's voice was hysterical

"_Dick? Dick what's wrong?!" _

"Oh god, I don't know what to do!"

"_Dick, I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong-"_

"Oh, God, Timmy's missing!" Dick screamed into the phone. "I traced his phone GPS and I found it in a trashcan and there was blood on it and no one's seen him!"

* * *

The whole area was closed off with police everywhere, some interviewing people; other's looking in the grass areas. The TV News in a frenzy in the fact that Bruce Wayne's son Timothy Wayne had gone missing. It was every station, everyone was talking about it. There was nowhere one could go and not hear about it.

Bruce sat in his study with the commissioner Gordon waiting for a call when the Gordon spoke. "I haven't seen your other sons."

"They were pretty shaken up by it. They went to their rooms to try and deal with it."

"Understanding, since their brother is missing."

What Gordon didn't know was that Bruce's sons weren't in their rooms.

* * *

On the rooftops, Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin leaped form one building to another before splitting up searching for the missing Bat brother. Robin stayed with Nightwing. They continued their search, asking questions or as Red Hood was doing punching the hell out of people for answers.

As they continued on Robin paused near a forest. Pressing a button to his cowl turning the night vision on running into the dark place carefully to more quietly as he could through the shadows when there was a small beep. Zooming in he saw something on the ground. Rushing over he saw a small bag and he leaned down noting that it was Tim's little bag he carried around his wrist all the time.

Carefully picking it up he placed it into a bag before pressing his com. "Found the M.I.A's GBs bag. Sending coordinates now."

After fifteen minutes of waiting two figures jumped down next to him. Nightwing walked up to him and Robin held out the bag and he took it scanning it with a small scanner before it beeped.

"Tim's bloods on here. Small amounts but it's still there. Let's spread out and see if we can find him."

They split up once again combing the forest for any signs of their brother. However as they continued until it was an hour before the sun came up so they all were forced to head home. Going through the windows of their rooms, they changed quickly before heading down stairs. Dick went first with Jason as Damian was told to wait for at least twenty minutes later so Gordon wouldn't suspect anything.

As the day wore on, than the next day, and the next no call came for a ransom for Tim Wayne. There was no clue to his whereabouts. No clues, no leads, no talk, no nothing. It was almost as if he had vanished into a nothingness.

A day later Alfred returned from his small vacation upon hearing the news.

When a week passed Gordon had called upon Batman to help with the case. Saying that Bruce Wayne need his son found. So, Batman and his four sons searched for him. A few times Damian had to put on Red Robin so no one would notice that one Bat had vanished.

However on the third time Dick had to wear Tim's outfit because Damian had threw a rage fit trying to rip the costume to pieces. Although Dick and Tim were small considering their training, Robins needed to be small so they could jump further and almost like. Dick had it easy being an acrobat. After Jason's death and Tim's arrival they had put acrobats training into the Robin training. In end result, two out of the four brothers where smaller and the other two would grow eventually taller.

Jason was taller than Dick by a good three inches at seventeen, Damian was catching up to Tim by the time he hit twelve and now thirteen Damian only had about four inches to go to surpass Tim and since Tim had yet to grow since he was fourteen it was mostly likely that the middle child would stay at same size and height of 5'1 since he continued to train with Dick in the art of acrobatics.

When the second week that came around Gordon showed up at the house asking that the family gathered and so they did. They sat all a common room, Gordon is one chair and across the table Bruce sat in the other chair with his three sons standing around and behind him, his oldest fidgeting trying to see what Gordon was holding.

"We found this in the forest." Gordon said pulling out a evidence bag slowly placing it on the table. "Do you recognize this?"

They all tensed seeing Tim's camera. The very same one he rarely parted with except when patrolling or sleeping. That wasn't what was the worst part though. The strap on the camera was broke as if it was been ripped off. The lens was cracked looking like it was about to shatter at any moment.

"This is Tim's." Bruce said at last. "Where did you find it?"

"In the forest." Gordon took out some pictures of the camera. "We found it there sitting on a rock. We think someone placed it there since we combed the area already. I had a few friends help."

"So, where is he?" Dick said suddenly stepping forward his voice wavering a little. "Did you find anything? Any clues, any signs?"

"We did find something… we found blood."

"We need to find him before he gets an infection or something!" Dick started to leave. "He's hurt somewhere!"

"Dick!" Bruce yelled standing up. "Come back here."

"But I-"

"Commissioner Gordon, I have a feeling there's something more that you have to tell us."

"We found more blood around the area. A substantial amount… more than four quarts, almost five and it all matches your son's DNA."

The room went cold until Dick's sobs started to fill the room. He was never the one to hide his feelings, always wearing his heart on his sleeves. Jason was confused, angry and punched a whole into the wall before adding a few more.

Damian didn't know what to do. He just stared blankly eyes slightly widened, frowning.

No one could survive with that amount of blood loss.

It had taken time to stop hating Drake and harder for Damian not to last out all the time at him for no reason. True he hated Drake at the started. For a long time but over the years they had gotten used to each other. Not bonding nor hugs in that sense but there was hatred there. Dislike maybe but no longer hate.

Damian had never been able to handle emotions well and right now he was very confused as he watched Bruce try to comfort Dick even those tears were clearly making their way down his Father's face no matter how hard the man fought them. Looking over at Jason he saw that the older one had pressed his forehead against the wall swearing under his breath, cheeks wet.

Than Damian turned to the Commissioner who looked grimed. Looking at the camera he walked over to it picking it up slowly before noticing that the memory card was still inside. Eyes widening he wondered if Tim's death was on there. Or maybe there was a clue to his body was.

Looking around the room he noticed everyone's distraction and quickly took the memory card out without anyone noticing it before slipping it into his pocket. After less than twenty minutes Gordon left with the camera promising they would call if they heard anything.

Walking over to his Father he held out the card. "The last pictures he took..."

The three turned to him suddenly. Bruce let go of Dick who sniffled wiping away the tears only to have fresh ones fall down as Jason walked over to them looking at the card. Bruce took it staring at it for a moment before turning around heading to the cave.

They followed.

* * *

Bruce put in the memory card before pulling up all the photos before pushing the slide. The first ones where of the car ride home two weeks ago. Damian sitting in the car of car making a face. One of Bruce as he turned the car. Jason playing a video game. About ten of Dick posing which made the oldest son laugh sadly with some hurt in there.

A picture of Bruce walking in and Dick falling onto the floor looking shocked and the after picture of him laughing about it. The next ones where of Tim in his bedroom as he had changed to go to the contest, smiling happily in the still frames making his family feel theirs tighten.

The next one was of Tim and Damian, the younger brother angry about the picture.

_Damn you Drake! I hate you!_ Damian tensed remembering that he had said that.

The next one was a surprised looking Jason. The second oldest son's clenched his fists seeing that picture feeling sick as he remembered his last words to Baby Bird.

_Yeah, yeah, do me a favor and don't come back._

Jason lowered his head.

The next one was of some shots of the streets and people that they passed when Dick had taken him. After that a shot of Dick driving away on his bike. The next one were a few of random things, people, then suddenly there was a picture of Tim posing in next to his photo entry. Someone must have taken the picture.

Next was the pictures of all kinds of cameras. Suddenly there was a video. Harsh breathing as if someone he been running for a while trying to get away, and it was black. That meant that the cap had been on the camera but the running, the crunching of the leaves was there. A yelp and a falling down was heard and the frightened heightened voice could be heard. Someone was muttering something.

Suddenly Tim was screaming.

* * *

**To randomkitty101: It's a sorta AU. Dick is eighteen, Jason seventeen; Tim fifteen, Damian is thirteen. I had to make it an AU so I could have the ages closer together. No one knows where Tim is or if he's okay. O.O**

**To lindz4567: Here's more! Thanks for the review drop I love them.**

**To 5-STAR: Thanks you! I was hoping for a dramatic yet simple start! I hope that's what I did. Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

The video had ended right after Tim's scream.

There was nothing else on it.

That night Batman gave the Memory Card to Gordon. After that the Bat Family went looking for a body but was unable to find one. A few days later there was an announcement that they pronounced Tim Wayne dead. Outside the Wayne Manor people set flowers and animals to try and comfort the family.

Friends, teachers, coworkers, the league sent their regards. Tim's room was locked up. No one touched anything. They left it as it was. Alfred was the one who had to do it because none of the others would go near the room. Once he had come across Dick standing outside the door.

Bruce had thrown himself into work trying to distract himself form the loss of his son. No one rarely saw him. Jason had taken off to another city but wrote in nightly that he was fine. They thought he was off fighting or killing but turns out Jason had gone and found a job doing heavy labor. It was a what he need to distract himself from a killing spree.

Damian would ask questions and demand answer form Dick on understanding what was going on. Why did he feel some concern about Drake when he shouldn't? Why did he miss Drake when he disliked him but in the end Damian realized that at some point along the way of trying to fit into the family had had somehow gotten attached to Drake.

Young Justice and the League all came to Tim's funeral as themselves and not as the superheroes that everyone knew about. The sky was dark gray as the large church hall field with people. Schoolmates, teachers, a lot for people who know Bruce from work, and a few people Tim had helped outside of being Red Robin.

There was an empty casket near the back where flowers had been places all over. Tim's favorite kind and inside the casket had been Tim's broke beloved casket. A picture of the family. Of course it was closed and locked because his body had never been found.

Bruce stood next to the Casket as people came up giving them regards, their words, small words that should have brought comfort but didn't. Next to Bruce was his sons, dresses in mostly black. The oldest who was often mistaken for the second son because of his height had puffy and slight red eyes from crying. The other two didn't cry but it was clear that Jason was stresses.

The proof had been in the fact that he would leave three times to go outside to smoke before returning earning a look from Alfred the family butler. Damian didn't cry. He still wasn't sure what to do so he stood there next to his father trying to ignore Grayson's soft crying behind him every time someone would say that someone should have been with the boy.

Soon the ceremony began. The priest talking about Tim's life as a screen played behind the man with Tim's pictures form the time that Bruce had taken him in and adopted him. They went on until it ended with one of the last times they saw the missing Bat.

After it was over a woman, a very famous singer sang Amazing Grace vocally without music that echoed throughout the church as they walked the casket out. Everyone had their heads down in mourning as they loaded it into a black car before they all drove off the resting place in Gotham.

During the middle of the speech Jason stormed off leaving the family and they left him go. At the end of the speech and when they dropped the roses into the grave Dick couldn't take it and left also crying as he did so and his friends followed to offer any comfort they could.

Bruce was trying to hold himself together and Domain stayed stubbornly by his side. He was not weak nor was he going to cry but if someone didn't tell him what these strange emotions were that continued to flood his mind and heart than he was certain that he could go insane.

* * *

Jason sat on the roof top right outside his bedroom window as he smoked a joint. If Bruce or even worse Alfred caught him with this than he was in trouble. But he needed something. Anything to dull the pain from remembering the last thing he said Tim.

Shivering from the cold Jason leaned back before pulling out a tin before putting out the joint and stuffing it back it in it's little hideaway. Crossing his arms he sat there trying to think of anything else besides he funeral that happened earlier.

Looking down at the ground Jason sighed deeply closing his eyes. 'Is this how Bruce felt when I died? How did… how did he keep from going crazy?'

Rubbing the back of his neck Jason reached for the tin again. He really didn't want to think about it so he would drown it out. Once the joint was gone he crawled back into his room before going his closet and grabbing a change of clothes before heading outside of his room.

The manor was as huge as it always was. Only it seemed kind of lonely this time around. Batman and Robin were out on Patrol, Dick was hidden away in his room. Alfred had told Jason the last time this had happened was when Jason had died and when Bruce had as well. That their brother would slip into depression and stayed tucked away in his room.

Going to the room Jason thought about knocking but instead walked right in. The room was dark, unusual since Dick often had his light on, including the ridiculous nightlight in the shape of the bat symbol that Bruce had made in the batcave and the oldest son when he was nine and said son had yet to put it away or at least put it somewhere no one could see.

Inside there was a lump on the bed curled up in the many pillows, collected from the world. The only thing that made it known that Dick was there was the fact one foot was sticking out of the pile. Walking over he pushed some of the pillows away before he was hit with the overwhelming smell of alcohol that made scrunch up his nose.

"Never figured you would be the type to drink away his sorrows, Dikie-bird."

There was no response so Jason thought he was passed out until he pushed more of the pillows away and realized that Dick was just laying there awake, drunk as hell and was silently crying. Rising an eyebrow he moved closer on the bed until he was able to slide on arm under Dick's legs and one under his shoulders before pulling out from the pillow mount and carrying him over to the bathroom, placing him in the tub and turned on the cold water.

"Ahhh!" Dick snapped somewhat out of his state and struggled to get out but was held in place. "Jason!"

"Just until you snap out of it and besides you smell."

After five minutes of the cold water that sobered Dick up as his teeth started to chatter before Jason let him change the water from cold to warm. Jason left the bathroom to sit on the chair in Dick's room as the other showered and changed before coming out.

Without words they just sat there in silence. It was almost deadly quite until Dick stood up and started to pull the pillows off his bed, followed by the sheets and together they striped the bed before taking them down to be washed.

By the time the wash had gotten done, the sheets died and the pillows washed and currently in the dryer, which was huge since Alfred had the ones that top brand hotels had, which made wash all the pillows easy.

They made the bed before heading down the hall both pausing outside Tim's room. The door was slightly open which made their hearts jump. After all there was no body, so there was hope that linger small as it was but with the amount of blood found, all of it Tim's was as good as having a body. No one could survive that.

Walking in they stood there for a few moments. To their shock it was Damian who was standing in the middle of the room, his back to them. He was still dressed as Robin but was standing there very still before he turned walking passed them without a word.

Dick sniffled and Jason crossed his arms. "Don't start crying again."

Even though he had said it Dick was already crying and headed to his room. Jason left out of the room taking one last look around. The room still untouched. Closing the door Jason looked at the lock that had been put on before punching in the number locking up the lonely room once again.

When he passed by Dick's room he looked in seeing that Alfred had brought back all the pillows, clearly he had found them since they hadn't gone back for them. All of them on the trolley that Alfred used when washed the sheets.

For a moment Jason mused as Alfred simply placed each pillow around and on Dick as everyone knew that the oldest son had often liked being surrounded, buried within his pillows. Once the mount of pillows was almost complete was when the silence was broken.

"Will he come back, Alfred?"

"It's hard to say Mast Richard."

After that Jason left feeling the suffocating coming down on him too strongly for his taste. As he headed down the stairs he saw Bruce heading out. Walking over he stood next to him as the man fixed a tie. Without a word Bruce nodded as they left together.

It didn't matter where they went but Jason just couldn't stay in the house any longer.

What happened next they none of them could have seen coming.

* * *

**To lindz4567: I'm not going to say whether he is or isn't dead yet. However this is going to get a little darker. **

**To Glimare: I don't want to give away too much but maybe**

**To Poseidon-sdaughter3: No one knows yet…. Including me… XD**

**To 5-STAR: it is yet to be known lol **

**To ZigZaggy: I really need a beta **

**To jnd25**


	4. Chapter 4

Lite.

That's how he felt. Lite. Almost as if he was floating in air or maybe laying on a cloud that was so soft under him. Someone was there too. He could feel them next to him saying something. Words that he couldn't make sense out of nor could he form any words in his mind.

Someone creased his cheek soothingly. Warm, kind, almost like a Father's touch, however there was something wrong with it. What was that? That feeling of…

_Wake up_

_Wake up…_

…_WAKE UP!_

* * *

Alfred walked into a room with some new folded clothes with a heavy heart that he hid but paused when he saw that someone was already in the deadly still room. Someone sat in the middle of the room not moving. Body seemed to weighted down in sorrow.

Walking to the dresser Alfred put the newly folded clothes away. "Master Richard, I would rather you not coop yourself up here. It is not healthy for you."

Instead of responding Dick let himself fall onto floor laying sideways not moving. It was clear that the young man wasn't going to be moving at any time soon. Sighing the old Butler stood there for a moment before walking to the door closing it softly.

Across the hall he saw Damian looking in a rather foul mood. Scowling like the world was out to get him or something along those lines. Slowly he walked down the stairs before stopping for a moment and then hurrying away towards a room on the left hand side. Alfred assumed he was going to head to the library that was one that side.

However a quick look at the security camera showed the young boy leaving the Manor and Master Bruce had forbidden any of the boys from leaving alone. So, Alfred turned to inform the master of the house.

* * *

Damian wasn't at all sure how to cope with what depression that everyone was going through. Not sure how to get rid o the guilt he had about the last words he said to Tim. Or was he even allowed to say the former Robin's name?

No one had said it around the Manor. It was like it was now forbidden to say Tim's name because every time it was mentioned the cloud grew darker. Sighing Damian took a seat on the park bench trying to clear the ever growing headache form the unknown feelings.

"Damian!" A cheerful voice called him.

Looking to the side he saw Colin heading his way. "Now is not the time, Colin. I wish for solitude and you will not help if you start talking to me."

"Oh, okay," Colin took a seat next him smiling. "…"

"…I said solitude. Therefore you shan't be here."

"Should I be on the other side of you?"

"Once again your intelligences make me question my relations with you." Damian tired hard not to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I wish to be alone, Colin."

"Oh, are you still sad about your brother?"

"I am not saddened about anything. Merely confused but I shall understand soon and therefore it shall not bother me any longer."

"Hey, Damian, will you play with me? Please?"

"What part of leave me alone do you not comprehend?!"

"Pretty please?"

"Very well, if it will get you to leave me alone."

"Yay! Let's play hid and seek."

"Very well, you hide and I shall seek you. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight… finally he's gone." Damian peeked any eye open watching as Colin ran off.

Once again alone Damian was lost in thought before he felt someone lingering. Glaring he snapped around to see an older man, maybe in his late forties earlier fifties walking a Rottweiler and he was grinning at him with this strange look.

"Hello there."

"Good day." Damian stated before turning around not wanting to deal with him.

"Aren't you one of the Wayne boys?" The man said siting down. "Terrible lost that happened to your family. I am so sorry about your brother."

Damian glanced at this man before looking back at the playground ignoring him. The man kept trying to talk to him but Damian said nothing as he sat there arms folded. It was when Colin seemed to think that Damian couldn't find him and came out of his hiding spot, although Damian wished he had stayed there because the second Colin got close enough the man dropped his glasses.

On purpose.

Colin picked them up handing him the glasses. "Here you are!"

"Oh why thank you, sonny." The man said taking them and then creased Colin's cheek.

Damian's stomach gave an uncomfortable churn and made his hair stand up on the back of his neck as his whole body tensed. Standing up he yanked Colin away from the man. They man and him locked eyes for a minute and it didn't' take Damian to know what this man did to children.

This scared Damian. Not for himself but for Colin. What if this man had done something to him? What if Damian hadn't been there? Would Colin be taken away from this world like Tim? That would mean that terrible things would have happened to his precious friend.

In truth Damian had one friend and even though he was mean to Colin at the start Colin had stuck by him being his friend through it all, never doubting or being mean, just kind, sickenly sweet Colin who smiled all the time and talk about the world as if it was one big happy place.

"Damian, you're hurting my arm," Colin's voice came through.

Looking down at where he was holding his friend's arm way to tight. Loosening his grip but not letting go Damian turned to the man glaring harshly. Eyes cold, unforgiving, the intent to murder there in the eyes.

"Something wrong, sonny?"

"Leave this place and never return." Damian growled out his voice straining to keep it calm.

"Well, well, it's a free country and I rather like this park." The man lazily smiled at him. "In fact I think I will come here tomorrow morning. So many kids loving playing here in the morning-"

Damian lunged at the man. Bat rule or not he was going to get this bastard as close to death as he could even if it meant being grounded from Robin, he was not going to let this monster get Colin. TO be honest he didn't care about the other kids, he only cared about Colin.

"Damian, stop!" Colin cried out at some point.

However it was a strong body that pulled him off and that was none other than his Father Bruce Wayne who gave him a glaring look and Damian reacted in a way no one thought he would.

When Bruce had found Damian at the park he never would have thought he would be beating the hell out of a man nor would his little friend Colin be there crying trying to get Damian to stop. Running over he grabbed Damian off the man glaring at his son.

Damian went still he angered breathing before he started to shake with rage and started screaming in fury looking at the man trying to get loose, reaching out his hands desperate to get him. By this time the whole park was looking at them and Gordon showed up getting everyone to leave.

The second Bruce looked at the man's face and re his reactions he knew why Damian had gone rabid and drew Colin behind him telling the boy not to leave. Damian continued to scream in fury he small fists striking the air.

After things were cleared up, Bruce told Jim about the man, before he left a trusted police officer take home Colin. Pulling Damian into his arms he held the boy tightly trying to calm down the furious episode and winced slightly when Damian bit him on the shoulder almost like an animal.

Patting his head as they slided into the limo, Bruce just held him when slowly Damian let go and something that he didn't expect happened. The boy started to sobbed in the most heart broken way that it made Bruce feel horrible for him.

"It's okay, son."

Damian hid his face not want to face his Father mumbled something.

"What did you say, Damian?"

"… He wanted to take Colin from me..." Came out the broken sentence. "To take him away like that person took away Drake…"

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly seeing nothing but blurs. Blinking slowly he looked around the room trying to see clearly, mind blank of where he was or who he was. Groaning a little feeling achy and sore he rolled over on the bed to his stomach trying to calm the rushing sickness coming over him causing the boy to cough.

The door opened with someone rushing to his side. "Are you alright?"

Still coughing and now having trouble breathing the boy shook his head. Hands rolled him over before helping him sit up holding his arms over his head gently.

"Breath. Come on, deep breaths… Breath in, hold it… let it go. Okay, again breath in deeply… and let it go, buddy."

The boy calmed down leaning against the body behind him the boy looked up to see a man there smiling at him kindly. Blinking the teen tried to figure out who this was. However his stomach gave a growl making him whimper sadly.

"Oh, shoot!" The man said. "Bet your hunger ain't you? Come on let's get you cleaned up and take you downstairs alright?"

Nodding a little he was lifted up, helped to the bathroom where he was washed, dried and dressed and if he was so hungry it would have disturbed him. Next thing he knew he was being propped up on a sofa chair thing, someone else came in and they started to spoon fed him some soup. Which was really good and he enjoyed it.

"I'm glad to see you up," Said the second person who was a woman. She was older, her face care worn hair mixed with white and brown hair. "You've been so sick for the passed week. Pa was getting worried about you and you gave me a scare too."

The teen stared at her but opened his mouth a little for food as his stomach begged for more.

The man sitting behind him, maybe in his twenties, the same age as… as who? Someone, someone he knew, right? Anyway the man kissed the top of his forehead.

"I think he's still out of it a bit, ma."

"Yes, I think so." She said softly feeding him another spoonful. "He'll need more rest and food. Isn't that right, my dear?"

The teen stared at her with hazed eyes for a second before opening his mouth again for food. She chuckled softly feeding him and stroked his hair a little. After a half the soup was gone he started to slack in the man's arm feeling stuffed and tired.

They laid him down on the couch on his side before covering him with a blanket which he curled into holding it close. Blinking slowly he watched them move about. The man came back dressed up in nice clothes, pressed and dresses thought the teen as the man leaned down running his hands through his hair.

"I gotta get going little bud." The man said and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you after work and I'll bring you something, okay? Ma, I'm heading out."

"Have a good day, sweetheart. We'll see you after later."

"Until later," The man smiled at him once more patting his head again. "Get better soon, bro."

After that he passed out dreaming of nothing before he woke up to someone rubbing his back gently which was familiar but somehow out of place. Weakly lifting his head he stared blankly at the new person. An older man, older than the woman but not by much. He smiled at him gently at him and reacting on the mirror reactions the teen smiled back softly his brain telling him to do it.

Why?

Now that the boy couldn't answer. The man pulled him closer into a hug which he was too weak to return as his body felt so weighed down. He leaned against the man blinking as something flashed in his mind that was hidden somewhere. Another man whose name was… was Bru-

Having trouble breathing again the couple helped him up trying the calming breathing thing to calm him down. After that they fed him more, talked to him for a long time. Showed him pictures that made no sense to him even though they were asking him if he remembered.

After a while the man returned and as promised brought something, a nice small cake that could serve four.

The woman sighed. "I don't think he remembers anything."

The man let out a deep sigh turning to the young man. "What does he remember, Jim?"

Jim? Jim… Jim… The boy suddenly looked up at the man whose name was Jim. Something about that name. Not the J though. No, that was out of place. The I and the M was in the right place but not the J. Slowly his mind pieced the name together.

T…

I…

M…

_Tim… my name's… Tim._

* * *

**To lindz4567: Thank you, I hope to make it even better **

**To 5-STAR: Here's your update**

**To ZigZaggy: here's more for you! 8D and thank you **

**To monkeygirl77: Behold the plot twist! **

**To randomkitty101: The suspense thickens…. Sorta XD**

**To Guest: Aww, I didn't mean to make you cry**


	5. Chapter 5

Tim could only remember his name.

Everything else was blank but it was under the surface. However with his weaken state he couldn't do much. He was in and out but each time there was someone there talking to him, showing him pictures, asking questions he didn't understand.

After a long time Tim woke up looking at the ceiling. It was quite. Pushing himself up Tim slide off the bed trying to get up. Legs shaking he made it to the door using the wall to help him.

Opening the door Tim looked out seeing it empty. Across the hall there was a restroom so he slowly made his way over.

"Hey, bud? Where you going?"

Tim slowly glanced at Jim before pointing to the restroom his voice wouldn't work.

Jim's face went from slight alarmed and confused to a grin jogging up the stairs to help Tim to the restroom, waiting outside till he was done before helping him down stairs but Tim's legs gave out so he was carried down the last few and set on couch.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Tim nodded patting his stomach before looking at him. Once the man left Tim closed his eyes trying to remember anything. However only his name was there. That's the only thing that made sense. A cheeping noise was made causing Tim to open his eyes and stare at the window where a little Robin chirped about.

_Robin…_

* * *

Jason stood outside the office door where Bruce had been locking himself up doing nothing but working. Sighing he knocked on the door. Before long was an automatic click.

"Come in."

Jason walked in bit paused seeing Dick curled up in a large plush chair a blanket thrown over him. By the way he was sleeping Jason could tell Bruce had found him on another drinking binge, must have cleaned him up and was now keeping the other on watch.

Walking over to the chair in front of the desk sitting down sighing. The only noise was the sound of the laptop being typed on. Jason propped his feet up on the desk wondering if that would get the attention of his Father but it didn't.

Or maybe he did.

There was a moment when Jason was about to say something the door banged open with the Demon Brat storming in looking furious and he walked right up Bruce looking at him with frustration, slight confusion, and anger.

No one said a word, well not like Dick could since he was out cold, but after a long stretch of space Bruce closed his laptop looking out at nothing for a moment before standing up.

"Patrol."

Jason looked over at Dick before standing. Alfred would look after him for until they came back. Maybe a few hours would clear his head and if not beating up a few thugs would certainly make him feel better.

* * *

Tim knew something was dangerously wrong.

There was just to many things that screamed imprisonment. He was always tired, always dizzy, mind fogged, world seemed like it was a dream that he was walking through a dream that was never ending.

The three people he was staying with, or was it being held captured by, seemed kind enough but in his mind it screamed danger and to run for it. They talked to him slowly, fed him and other things.

After a while they called him by a name. It was good know he was to far gone not to know his own name but than one day Jim came by with a man. It was a man whose name Tim couldn't place as alarms screamed in his mind as the man approached him over with a smirk looking over him, tilting his chin up with his fingers and forefinger.

"Yes, almost a spitting image," The man sounded Texan as he chuckled almost evilly. "Only thing that's off is that Alvin Draper has blond hair. I'm sure that's not a problem for you."

"No, of course not." Ma said a hint of nervousness. "We have a picture of Alvin and we can't get the exactly same hair color."

"Yes," The man said titling Tim's head side to side. "We'll be coming to collect him in a few days. We also brought a box of clothes which our boss wants him to wear."

"No problem." Jim said. "As always my family is glad to do business with you. Isn't that right, Alvin?"

That name sounded really familiar but Tim didn't no why and opened his mouth to let out a what sounded like a very odd soft moan and the man frowned and the three people looked nervous. The Texan man turned to look at them with a scowl before looking back at him looking him over again.

"I thought you said he could talk."

"He can. We just used a little too much of that stuff you gave us and he's been having trouble talking since." ma said again.

This time the man looked very angry and turned to face them leaving Tim to rack his mind. Something about this man seemed so familiar. That's when the man mentioned a name and a memory flashed through his mind.

* * *

_The heavily guarded club blurred with music and smoke. The many hordes of gangs gathered to trade, buy, sell and make some understandings. People danced on the floor of the club. It was dirty, sweaty and filled with the smell of liquor as couples grinded each other without even knowing the others name. _

_Among the many sitting in the top boxes of the clubs was Albert Anders. He and his crime ring had grown fast and strong among the under world. He watched the people below as they danced his eyes landed on the strippers, both male and female, that came onto the scene watching them dace. _

_The reason Mr. Anders was here was because he was going to make a deal with Mr. Williams. That' when he spotted a rather attractive blond male enter the club wearing a tight white leather top that topped at the ribs and had strings cross crossing to cover the most interesting parts of his chest. His shorts where also white leather and only came up to the mid thigh. The booths he wore seemed normal length and he wore a choker that had a word on it._

_For a second he thought it was slave but that changed as the smirking boy sassed mouthed someone at a door and made his way up swaggering his hips making people look as he smirked bratty at them heading up to a box. _

_In that box sat Matches Malone, a well known man for his successful business and even more so for his attractive street boys he took in and trained them to work for him. The blood boy moved and draped himself over the big man himself, Matches and the man held the boy closer in an un-father like manner and said something to him and the boy frowned making a mad face before saying something and Matches said something again and the boy nodded and hoped off and went to the pole and started to dance sensually for his father. _

_Anders felt his pants grow tight but willed it away before making his way over to the box. When he entered he say the boy twirl on the pole before stopping looking at him and smirking. _

"_Big Daddy, looks like you gots a visitor." The boy said before jumping off the poke and draping himself over his father again. "Now can I have some money, Big Daddy?" _

"_Noy yet, Baby doll." Matches said. "What do ya want Anders?" _

"_I could help but notice your kids skills." Anders said. "Rather young for the pole don't you think?" _

_The boy glared at him. "I ain't young, I'm sixteen and I bet I can dance better than all the your whores."_

_Matches laughed loudly. "My Baby Doll's right, Anders, he can dance better than all of your whores. As a matter of fact, Baby Doll put on a show for Big Daddy and his friend." _

"_But Big Daddy!" The boy whined. _

"_Now." Matches suddenly had a dark look. _

_The boy looked worried about making Matches worried and hurried and started to dance to the music making Anders want the boy more and had stepped closer to watch the dance and when the music ended a voice said behind him. _

"_Look like someone likes Alvin." _

_Anders turned around seeing two more people there and he recognized them. Sitting on the arm of the chair was Rojo (A/N: I had to make up Jason's and Damien's fake name here, okay. Work with me.), on the floor sitting between match's legs and using on to rest his head on was Freddie, and standing on the other side of the chair was Lil Match. _

_The boy or Alvin gracefully jumped off the chair and went back to sit on the free leg of his Father and leaned in close smirking at the man. The children of Malone. And damn the rumors where true about them being very good looking but Alvin was something else. _

"_See something you like?" The oldest, Freddie giggled. _

"_Because if you do, that's too fucking bad." Rojo glared. _

"_Big Daddy doesn't share." Alvin said snuggling close. _

"_Tt." Lil Match crossed his arms. _

"_Now that do you want, Anders?" Matches said holding Alvin closer and running his hand through Freddie's hair._

* * *

A man with dark glasses.

A mustache.

Strong arms holding him.

Night club.

Brothers surrounded that man who took care of them.

That man… what was his name?

Meanwhile that Texan man was still yelling at him them they all heard a small voice said.

"Big… Daddy…"

The man turned around for a second paused and than smirked. "Well, I'll be damned I think you got the real Alvin Draper.

Rumor was that someone found and bought Alvin Draper, Matches Malone's son.

* * *

And the mob Boss Matches Malone was far beyond pissed off.

* * *

**To MissyRog: Here more for you **

**To monkrygirl1777: lol sorry but I hoped it was a good twist XD**

**To Glimare: HE'S ALIVE**

**To 5-Star: Here it is at long last! **

**To indz4567: No more waiting! **

**To FlightfootKeyseeker: lol and there wasn't even a body ****J**

**To DanniWasHere: Thank you for the lovely review**

**To Nyx811: Read**


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin Draper was moping in the penthouse when a picture of Timothy Wayne appeared on the huge TV screen announcing that the billionaire's son was dead after having been kidnapped from a photo contest thingy.

Alvin found that Timothy Wayne looked scarily a lot like him except Alvin had bright green eyes, blond hair and had a little more baby fat on his cheeks making him look more like a kid.

The rich boy's face didn't scare him as much. Maybe because Big Daddy and Batman had an agreement and some times the bat boys would dress up like them for under cover missions.

Red Robin had looked a lot like him but Alvin assumed that it was all the make up they used and they did know that the Bat family were masters of disguise.

Licking the spoon of ice cream Alvin thought it was ashame that the boy died so young.

Oh well.

Alvin flipped the channel and the rest of the day eat ice cream and watched cartoons.

A few weeks later Alvin was watching TV again after working out on the pole in his room at four in the afternoon.

When night came Alvin decided to go to one of the clubs. He hadn't been to one in months since Big Daddy's business had spiked to an all time high. It was time to go to one and relax but he didn't want to go alone.

Getting off the couch Alvin made his way to the youngest brother's room. opening the door he paused seeing a crying man tied to a chair and Lil Match standing in front of him with some bolt scissors.

"Hey, Lil Match! What'ca doin?"

Lil Match looked at him. "Trying to get information. Need something?"

Smiling Alvin walked in.

"Yeah, I wanna go to a club. Come with me? Please?"

Putting three fingers to his forehead Lil March sighed. "Al, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Oh come on . It'll be fun." Alvin walked over to the scared man and stratted him. "Hey handsome, what'ca do to get on Big Daddy's bad side?"

"He was stealing our stock and selling to someone and I'm finding out who." Lil Match walked over and in a single motion cut off the pinky finger as the man screamed. "We'll go another day."

"But I wanna go now ...!" Alvin whined getting off. "Pleaseeeeeee...!"

"Alvin, I said I'm busy," Lil Match frown frustrated. It was always hard to say no to Alvin. "Maybe tomorrow."

Making a face the boy whined more hugging his brother around the shoulders. "Come on Match, let's goooo... I wanna daaaaaaance... Lil Maaaaaaatch..."

"Ugh, Alvin, I really need to get this done."

"Than hurry up so we can go," Alvin hugged him. "Lil Match, please, please, please~"

Letting out a defeated sigh Lil Match smiled and chuckled. "Fine, go get ready and I'll make this quick and we can go."

"Yes!" Alvin cheered running to the door. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes!"

"Okay." Lil Match turned to the man. "Alright let's get this over with so I can go."

The man begged.

* * *

Matches Malone was going over some contracts when the door opened and Alvin swagger in Lil Match with him and judging by the way Alvin was dressed they were going to the club.

"Going out boys?"

"Yep!" Alvin hopped onto the desk crossing his legs leaning back on his hands. "Big Daddy, can we have money?"

"How much?" Matches asked sitting back.

"Hmmm... Lil Match?"

"Couple thousand at least." Lil Match rolled his eyes. "Al wants to go out to the clubs."

"Ah yes, it has been a while." Matches rubbed his chin. "A night off would be nice."

"Really?!" Alvin eyes lit up and he slid off the desk on his lap. "Big Daddy we should all go as a family!"

Lil Match agreed "Sounds like fun and when's the last time we've all been out together?"

Alvin leaned into Big Daddy's chest. "Please, Big Daddy?"

"Yes, yes I think we will, Baby Doll. Alright you to go get your brothers and I'll tell them to get the car ready."

"Yay! I'll go get them!" Alvin cheered kissing Matches cheek. "Be right back big Daddy!"

As soon as Alvin was gone Matches looked at his son. "What did you find out?"

"The bastard didn't even ask for the name of his employer."

"I see. And our guest?"

Lil Matches smirked. "Dead."

"Good, good."

They chatted for a bit when Alvin came back with Rojo and Freddie behind him, Freddie was rubbing sleep out his eyes.

"Morning, Big Daddy."

"It is two in the morning," Rojo laughed. "Hey, Big Daddy, Alvin said were going to the club?"

"Yes."

"Big Daddy, I'm hungry." Freddie yawned holding his hand in front of his mouth as he yawned.

"We'll out to eat and than the club so you can work it off. Alright boys to the town car."

The five of them made their way down stairs and once in the car Freddie was still sleepy so he curled up to Big Daddy falling asleep. Rojo was busy reading a book on his nook, Alvin was suggesting places and Lil Matches was on the phone talking to someone.

When they arrived at the restaurant a body guard opened the door and Matches woke his son up before exiting the car his sons following him as thy entered.

The had a special table reserved for them all the time. Matches sat down first before his babies did too. A server ran to give them menus and another one brought them drinks but Freddie knocked his over.

"I hate white wine!" He hissed. "I wanted Sex on the Beach! Big Daddy!"

"Now, now, Sweetheart, calm down." Matches chuckled. "And you." He growled dangerously. "You must be new or you have known what my babies like. Try not to make that mistake again or you'll ... well, you find out."

The waiter left shaking.

Alvin was looking over the menu not bothered by it as he thought about what he wanted as he chewed on his lip trying to sound out the words.

When Big Daddy had taken him in Alvin didn't know how to read or write. Since than Big Daddy had gotten him a tutor and he could write and read but only small words and easy sentences. It wasn't easy but Alvin did his best to learn but after a few minutes of struggling he look at Lil Match.

"...What'ca getting?"

"I'm thinking about steak with mashed potatoes and peas and carrots. Or maybe chicken. Want me to help you out with the words, Al?"

A little embarrassed Alvin nodded. "I'll tell you if I get stuck."

"As, poor baby," Freddie smirked him. "Is the menu too hard for the Baby Doll."

"Shut up! I-I can read!"

Freddie snickered before going back to his menu.

After a few more minutes Matches waved the waiter over and told him why they wanted and to make it snappy or else. Meanwhile he talked with his babies about their week. Freddie was dealing with a rather nasty breakup because his year long boyfriend cheated on him. Matches was going to have to teach that man a lesson soon.

Rojo talked about the new books he downloaded on to his nook ans how much he enjoyed them. He said he single at the moment and had no intention of looking since he wasn't too concerned at the moment.

Alvin was excited about going out with his family and talked about his new pole dance he was going to do at the club. Also he added on how he working on his reading and writing.

Lil Match only said he needed to work on his interaction skills and about a new gun he wanted when their food arrived.

* * *

When they arrived at the club it was still pulsing with life. The second they entered people parted for them as they made their way to their VIP box. Both Freddie and Alvin gave Big Daddy a kiss on the cheek before heading off to dance on the poles.

Normal Fathers would be ashamed but Big Daddy was actually proud that his sons could have many lust after them with no chance of every even getting a kiss.

On the floor Rojo mingled with friends and drank before coming back to relax on the large chair close to him and continue to read on his nook.

Now Lil Match liked to lure some of the young strippers and dances back to the box ad force them to play strip poke with him

or maybe just play a video game they were the only ones who lost their clothes and who could blame Lil Match? Certainly not Matches because it was normal for thirteen year olds to be curious in masturbation and sex so it wasn't like he was going to stop his son.

Matches himself had a stripper in front of him and he was enjoying the show when suddenly his Baby Doll came running into the room sobbing hysterically and was shaking badly as he threw himself at Matches.

"D-D-Daddy! Daddy, wh-whag d-did I-I do?!" Alvin cried eyes wide in terror. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! Ple-please don-don't s-sell m-me...!"

Matches Malone was completely confused as he held his Baby Doll who was still begging not to be sold. Holding him tight he looked up at Freddie who had followed the extremely upset teen and found his Sweetheart also look deeply upset and he brothers had coming to over to see what going on.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"Some guy...who likes to watch Alvin dance started saying things like he couldn't believe that you sold Alvin, Big Daddy." Freddie said looking down. "We thought he was drunk but he showed us a picture of Alvin asleep with a slave collar. It's not true, right Big Daddy?"

"D-Daddy..." Alvin sobbed. "Why d-did yo-you throw m-me away? W-aas I not g-good enough? Daaaaaaaddy...!"

Matches was now pissed off. "Rojo find the bastard ad bring him to me! Whoever is fucking with us just earned himself a one way ticket to fucking hell! Lil Match get me my tools! Freddie, Sweetheart, I need you to go lay down on the couch and relax. The rest of you fuckers get out or you die!"

Once everyone was gone Matches pulled Alvin back to look at him and rubbed the tears away with his thumbs and hushed him gently.

"There, there Baby Doll, you know Big Daddy would never sell you or your brothers. You know that photo is Photoshoped, right?"

"R-really?" Alvin asked hi voice begging as his body shook. "It lo-looked so real! Oh... I'm scared Big Daddy!"

"Shh, Shh, Big Daddy's gots you." Matches rocked him. "Don't be afraid. You too, Freddie. Come to Big Daddy. That's my babies.

Thy both clung to Big Daddy. The two of them had been in sex rings before Matches had stumbled upon them instantly loved them as his sons. Both of them were terrified of being sold or used so whoever was messing with them just lost their lives.

"Big Daddy."

Matches looked at Rojo who had a man tied up. "Put him in a chair. Now, Sweetheart, Baby Doll, Big Daddy has to take care of this man. Go sit down over there and wait for me."

"Yes, Big Daddy." They said wiping the tears away and sitting down watching.

Lil Match came back with a bag of tools. "Hers you go, Big Daddy."

"Good, good. Now than, gloves on boys." Matches smiled as he put on some medical ones. "Don't want to get messy now."

* * *

There was a room with no windows, a lone door with a automatic lock on it. In the middle of the room was a large bolt with a chain on it that lean to a lone figure's ankle who lay unconscious dressed in clothes he never used unless it was for a mission, his hair that was once black now bleached blond and a collar around his neck.

Groaning the boy woke up groggily as he coughed turning onto his side trying to get air into his lungs. Sitting up he looked around wondering where he was.

Suddenly the door clicked.

Someone was coming.

* * *

**To Glimare: News is always good to have 8D**

**To Lawlady562: I know right? I do love twists and turns **

**To randomkitty101: Sorry you didn't like the chapter but yes I updated 8D**

**To S-S-Pie: I hoped thsi explained it, that the Bat boys go under cover as the Malone boys when called for and as it said in the chapter they have a deal between Malone and Batman.**

**To 5-STAR: Behold another update, lol. **

**To Grayson: Thank you 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin left the room since he was getting a headache from the man's screaming and decided that a nice cold drink would be a good idea.

After grabbing one he headed back to the box when he saw Mr. Anders. The man was looking like he won the jackpot.

What was sceezy old pervert up too? He wonder because ever since the last time Red Robin posed as him the Mob Boss had gotten this strange attachment and had been showing up anywhere and everywhere Alvin was dancing, including high end places that Big Daddy owned.

It had pissed him off to which it pissed off his family. It was when Anders requested a private show that Big Daddy refused and Rojo had made the comment that Anders looked furious.

Now he seemed content. Hmm, something was very off here. The man that said that Big Daddy sold him had a picture on his phone and as far as Alvin could remember he was never in that room but the clothes had looked just like his. Short shorts and a tight white crop top that stopped came to a stop to his ribs. Anyways he had never been shy of showing off his entire mid section and neither did Freddie.

Maybe because of where they lived before Big Daddy. Oh how the thought made him shiver and shake his head trying not to remember his life in the sex ring.

"Alvin."

Alvin looked over his shoulder. "Hiya, Rojo!"

Rojo looked at him than up at Big Daddy's box. "Big Daddy says to dance in front of Anders."

"Uh... Why?"

"He says he needs to see what Anders reaction is. Can you do it?"

Huffing Alvin did a cartwheel onto stage. "I can do anything for Big Daddy."

"Hurry up then." Rojo said before going to stand in a place where he could watch Anders.

Back where Alvin was a crowd quickly formed to see his brother perform and big surprise Anders was right in front with a phone in hand and from what Rojo could see it was recording.

That pervert.

Leaning against a pillar Rojo watched Anders very closely bit was suddenly interpreted. Alvin was just finishing a simple spin when Lil Match was appeared on the stage grabbing the older one's by the upper arm and yanked him off the stage making a beeline back to Big Daddy's box.

Blinking Rojo shrugged and followed.

* * *

Tim pulled at binds careful as he forced himself to stay calm. The smell of bleach and hair dye made him want to throw up. Although anyone would else would panic and start screaming his body remained calm.

It was almost as his body knew how to act in this kind of situation. Even if he had no memories but the occasional dreams that left the moment he woke, he was still terrified and his blood ran cold when the door click.

_Back to wall._

The voice echoed in his mind but he didn't know who's it was but it gave little comfort as Tim did what the voice told him too and put his back to the wall the Chain making clinking noises as he moved.

Someone was coming.

Heart rate increased as the door started to open.

_Stay clam at all times. _

The voice said again and Tim listened and again to his surprise his body knew what to do. He sat up straight, left his hands calmly folded on his lap and his face became unreadable.

Four men came in, one walked over to unlock the chain.

"Get up." A gruff voice said.

Getting up Tim nearly stumbled but managed to stayed upright walking gracefully. It felt almost natural. Was he raised in a wealthy family?

_Stay focused. Asses the situation, find openings, find weaknesses._

Tim mentally nodded at the voice before focusing on the halls and doors they passed and at the cameras counting each one as his brain suddenly sped up alarming mapping out everything from the room he had been in to the halls as came to large double doors.

Tim, for some reason, had a flash in his mind of a an office with a man sitting on a chair and four other people where in the room and one walked up to him.

It was himself but with green eyes and blonde hair.

_If your taking my place tonight at least put on a good show. Some of my fans didn't like the one you did last time._

That wasn't his voice.

It was someone else's and it sounded so familiar. The memory ended suddenly but didn't vanished like the dreams.

It stuck and Tim's mind started to play it over and over again in less than twenty seconds trying to figure it out but it wasn't enough.

When the doors opened it was completely different from the one in his lone memory and the lack off four others in the room was also there.

The man in the desk sat a man. Not the man from his mind. No that man introduced himself as someone called Mr Anders.

A hash shove made Tim fall into the room. Quickly he got up. 'Back to the wall.' He reminded himself and pressed his back to dark red wall. 'Asses the situation.'

But still Tim was a kid and even with his unreasonable expression his heart as pounded, his stomach churned uncomfortably and Tim wished that he could remember who he was.

* * *

Nightwing sat on a ledge swinging his legs back and doth waiting for Kid Flash- No, he was Flash now. He was waiting for Flash to show up and big surprise he was late.

No it really was a big surprise.

The former Flash was always late, Kid Flash always on time as much as a Goofball he was Wally was always on time. Or was always on time until Bart arrived.

After that Wally had suddenly and shockingly taken Bart under his wing and treated the time traveling kid as if he was his little brother and for about two weeks Barry was training when Wally had offered to train Bart since Iris was pregnant with twins.

Bart ditched his Grandpa faster than Flash could run at the sound of light.

Needless to say Barry was upset but it put a clearer puzzle for the Bats. In the future Wally must have been a huge part of Bart's life.

The feeling of air whooshing made Nightwing get up.

"Sorry, we're late." Flash/Wally said with a bright smile. "We had to take care of the Rouges."

"Youshouldhaveseenthierfaceswhentheysawme!" Bart sped talked rushing around them. "It was so awesome!"

It was than that Nightwing noticed that Impulse was wearing... Wearing Kid Flash's uniform?

"When did this happen?" Nightwing asked waving at the younger speedster.

A smirking grin on his face Flash folded his arms across his chest. "Today. Everyone was pretty shocked to see Kid Flash back." Flash chuckled. "Captain Cold was face palming when he realized who was who! It was hilarious!"

Nightwing would never understand how a band of villains and a Superhero could hang out on weekends and than fight each during the week. Than again they had always liked Wally and treated him completely different from the former Flash.

"So, what they say about it now that they know your Flash?"

"Not too happy about it but they'll get over it." Flash looked over at Kid Flash. "Kid Flash, don't stray too far or Bats will come out and get you."

Almost on cue Batman appeared out of the shadows making Impulse- Kid Flash yelp and in 0.001 seconds was taking cover behind Flash.

"I told you." Flash chuckled. "Hey, Bats. So, what did you two need to talk to me about?"

"You should have left him at home." Batman's voice was cold.

"Yeah, but that's kinda unfair since it's his first day as Kid Flash."

"Anyways," Nightwing said holding out a tiny little box that was only the size of a quarter at best. "We need you to do something."

"Like what?"

"We need you to go see Leo-"

"HELL NO!" Flash took a few steps back moving Kid back too. "I told you I'd never do that again!"

"He's selling little boys and girls from between the ages of ten through thirteen."

Batman said. "He plans of shipping them out tonight."

"You can get close enough to put this on him."

Why did it have to be kids? Why couldn't it be drugs or something else? Anything else! Anything but Leo Lenson!

"Fineeeeee..." Flash slumped. "But you guys owe me a huge favor."

Nightwing only nodded and watched as Flash spoke to Kid Flash for a few seconds before the kid was gone and Batman vanished into the shadows to get back to work.

"What did you tell Kid Flash?"

"To go home." Flash said looking and sounding completely uncomfortable. "I didn't want him to see what I'm about to do."

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

"You bastard." Wally moaned dramatically as he walked into the club. "I hate this."

"Just keep walking." Nightwing laughed through the com.

"You know I can hear you're smirk." Wally dry panned as he weaved through the crowd. "You so owe me."

"Keep walking."

Walk of shame was more like it as Wally made his way through the club heading a certain greasy haired man that liked redheads. Any redhead and dear God what he riding to their bodies that where found the next day.

Wally had done this before back when he was sixteen and it was one of the most embarrassing, uncomfortable and gross thing he had ever done.

Thus the reason he sent Bart home.

No need for them to horribly scarred this terrible night.

Yet when he got to the meeting place he didn't find Leo Lenson.

He found Matches Malone.

Before Wally could even back away he was grabbed and forced on the ground or rather slammed on the ground and a knee was pressing on his back and a voice next to his ear.

"You know," The voice said calmly. "Mr. Lenson has a terrible habit when it comes to redheads."

Before anything else Batman and Nightwing jumped down. The person pinning him got up after a second.

"Rojo." Batman said.

"Bats." replied Wally's attacker. "Guess you came for the trade."

Matches Malone walked over. "The trade has been stopped, the kids in CPS coustdy and as for Leo Lenson... Well, he seems to be missing."

"What did you do Malone?" Nightwing questioned.

"Ah, simply a good deed of course. After all we all know that I don't approve of children being involved. Sweetheart, Baby Doll why don't you two come and see Batman."

"Are we switching out again?" Freddie asked as he came put of a town car.

Alvin followed whinnying. "I wanted to go to the movies."

Both Batman and Nightwing stared at Alvin and Wally knew that they we're thinking about Tim. The Bat Family was barley moving on and seeing someone who looked almost like your son or brother must hurt.

"Where are the other two bats?" That was Lil Match. "I was looking foreword to seeing Robin again."

'To tease him more like it.' Nightwing thought. "So the kids are alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Matches said. "Are you switching out with my babies or not? We're having family night."

Batman glared at him before turning and melting into the shadows. Nightwing wanted to follow but had to stick around with Wally and get him out of there. To be honest seeing Alvin was very upsetting. Nightwing was affected but Dick Grayson wanted to go home and hide away under his pillows and cry.

"Well, if you don't need anything than we should get going, right Big Daddy?" Alvin asked heading back to the car.

"Yes, yes, and I have a meeting with that so called… 'Buyer' of yours."

"I'll just take this civilian back with me." Nightwing said walking over to Wally and soon the two were gone.

Meanwhile on the rooftops Robin stood wondering just what Matches Malone meant by buyer and choose to peruse.

* * *

Tim pressed himself further back against the wall as the man approached with a knife and when h reached for him something blurred and the next thing Tim knew there was a sickening crack.

* * *

**To Biery5: Yes, poor Tim **

**To Glimare: Lets hope the Bat Fam can save him.**

**To S-S-Pie: I so want to tell you but it'll spoil the story if I did! And oh what the poor is going to go through...**

**To Lawlady562: Big Daddy has his own master plan and he might tell Batman or could just do nothing.**

**To 5-STAR: Thank you! I hope this update was worth it! **

**To LittleBird: Lol don't be foaming plz **

**To FlightfootKeyseeker: Yes, yes they are. :) **


End file.
